Operation World Warriors
by Janus3003
Summary: USAAF Major Guile has learned that his nemesis, Bison, has allied himself with Adolf Hitler of Nazi Germany. Can Major Guile and his friends stop the combined might of these insane warlords? AU set in World War II (with questionable historical accuracy).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.

_Operation World Warriors_  
By Janus3003

"Guile, I can't move."

"Neither can I, Chun-Li. It looks like we're-"

"_Doomed_, Major?" laughed self-proclaimed Grand General M. Bison of Shadaloo. He grinned maliciously at United States Army Air Force Major Guile and Chinese resistance fighter Chun-Li. The pair were tightly bound to a chain that slowly lowered them into a shark pit.

"You'll never get away with this, Bison!" Guile said as he struggled to free himself from the ropes.

"It appears that I already have, Guile." He began to turn away, but stopped short to smirk at Chun-Li. "Oh, and Chun-Li, dearest? Do give my regards to your father when you meet him in Hell."

Chun-Li glared at the madman, but refused to give him the satisfaction of a verbal response. Guile and Chun-Li continued squirming against the ropes, but they were tied too well, the water was getting closer, and the circling sharks were getting anxious.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Bison said, "I need to make a phone call to _der_ _Führer_ of Germany. He and I have much to discuss." His black cape billowed as he turned away and left the two heroes to their grisly end.

"We can't give up yet!" said Chun-Li as she desperately tried to keep her legs out of the water. Regardless, her efforts proved useless as a shark locked its bloodthirsty eyes on her and began its murderous charge.

Guile's situation was no better, as the other shark was fast approaching him as well. His blood ran cold as the beast opened its massive jaws, revealing sets of razor sharp teeth on which were impaled the few bloody remains of Dan Hibiki, its latest victim.

"_Now!"_ both warriors shouted as they kicked out their legs, landing mighty blows within the jaws of the two sharks. The great leviathans were undeterred, and it was all the two heroes could do to keep the brutes from biting off their legs.

"Major," Chun-Li grunted as her legs ever-so-slowly gave way to the shark's muscles, "no matter what happens, it's been an honor and a pleasure fighting alongside you."

"The feeling's mutual," Guile responded. His knees ached as they began to bend. The shark's teeth began piercing the bottom of his boots.

"_Sonic Boom!"_ a voice cried out as a curved blast of energy struck Guile's shark, knocking it unconscious and away from the soldier. Guile looked up to see his friend Charlie jumping straight for the shark terrorizing Chun-Li.

"Charlie!" Chun-Li and Guile called out as Charlie grappled the remaining shark and pulled it away from Chun-Li, wrestling it below the water. Suddenly all was quiet. Guile and Chun-Li couldn't see their friend or the shark anywhere. Suddenly, the shark was ejected straight out of the water with Charlie right behind it. With smooth precision, he punched the shark in the face, kneed it in the gut, and finished his assault with a backflip that kicked it twice more in the mouth. He landed back on the balcony as the shark fell back into the water and harmlessly floated away.

"Sorry I'm late," Charlie said as he turned a large rusty wheel, pulling Chun-Li and Guile back out of the pit and over the balcony.

"I'd say you're just in time," Chun-Li said as Charlie untied her, hugging him the moment she was free.

"Good to see you, Lieutenant," Guile said as Charlie and Chun-Li freed him.

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world, Major. Now let's go get Bison."

* * *

"Splendid idea_, mein Führer,"_ Bison cackled into the phone. "Stalin will never know what hit him! I wish you luck, and I am pleased to continue our partnership! Give my regards to Herr Himmler and the lovely Eva. Yes, yes, _auf Wiedersehen."_ He hung up the phone and sipped his martini with an evil grin. Hearing footsteps, he shook his head and chuckled.

"I should have known you would escape my pets." He turned around to see Guile, Chun-Li, and Charlie at the doorway to his office. Each stood in their respective fighting stances.

"It's over, Bison," said Charlie.

"Indeed, my friends, it is. _For you!"_ Bison growled as he lunged at the three heroes, his body wrapped in his hate-fueled Psycho Power. His assault hit Charlie directly and knocked him to the ground. Chun-Li tried taking Bison off-balance by wrenching down on his cape, but it easily unclasped from his uniform as he turned and slugged her in the face. Guile tried attacking him, but Bison kicked back into his stomach.

"You are all dead, my friends!" Bison laughed as purplish electricity surged through his forearms. With a savage grin, he lifted Guile off the ground by his throat, shocking him with Psycho Power. Guile tried to free himself, but to his horror, the energy prevented him from moving.

"_Kikoken!"_ Chun-Li cried as she shot a spirit energy projectile from her hands into Bison's back. The warlord cried out in pain as he dropped Guile to the floor. In a flash, he grabbed Chun-Li and slammed her face-first into the metal wall.

Charlie finally recovered as he saw Chun-Li fall to the ground. He roared and lunged at Bison, catching him completely off guard as he pounded the psychopath with dozens of vicious kicks. Again and again his powerful legs struck Bison in every viable target on his body, giving the villain no chance of retaliation. A glare in his eye, Charlie finished his combo with a right cross and a jumping uppercut. Bison flew back several feet, crashing into a glass display that prominently featured a flag with the Shadaloo Skull emblazoned over the Nazi Swastika.

"Are you two all right?" Charlie asked as he gently helped the dazed Chun-Li back onto her feet.

"I'll live," she replied as she wiped blood from her forehead.

"We're fine, Charlie," Guile said.

"All right," Charlie said. "Let's go. Bomber planes are already inbound, so let's double time it!"

The trio immediately sprinted from the office and down the catwalks and corridors of the base. Each dank room and tight hall looked nearly like the last. The walls were all dull metal with splashes of rust (possibly blood, but they didn't have time to find out). Many areas were left largely unfinished with no intention of ever resuming construction. The only way through these areas was crossing on metal beams, risking a two-story fall down into piles of scrap metal, broken glass, and rusted screws.

"We're almost there!" Chun-Li informed the two Americans. She was right- the base's hidden entrance was just coming into sight. They could hear the low rumble of the incoming bombers in the distance.

The lights shut off without warning, leaving them in total darkness.

"_Psycho Crusher!"_ roared Bison from the shadows as he launched himself at Charlie. Charlie raised his arms and braced himself, barely blocking the vicious attack.

"Round two?" Charlie asked, glaring into Bison's white-hot eyes.

"_Fight!"_ Bison barked as he engaged Charlie in another powerful exchange of blows. Guile and Chun-Li, only able to see the flashes of Charlie's and Bison's supernatural powers in the shadows, tried to attack Bison, but the aura of his Psycho Power easily knocked them away.

"Get out of here!" Charlie shouted as he kicked Bison into a wall. "I'm making sure he dies today!"

"Charlie!" Guile protested.

"You can't!" Chun-Li cried.

"That's an _order!_ Get out of here now!"

Guile could never clearly remember all that happened next. Somehow, he and Chun-Li found their way through the dark and made it out of the base, running out into the cold night. Just afterward, the small jungle island was lit up with the explosions, the bombs whistling as they fell. Guile and Chun-Li hid in relative safety through the night. They only emerged the next morning, and silently went to investigate the smoldering ruins. There was no sign of Bison anywhere. No body, no blood, not even a scrap of clothing.

All they found were the dog tags of First Lieutenant Charlie Nash, United States Army Air Force.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- Street Fighter is the property of Capcom.

_Operation World Warriors_  
By Janus3003

The club was certainly busy, even for a Saturday night. The building was full of people dressed in their most glamorous clothing, looking to impress either their loved ones or society in general (or both). The band played a fun and relaxing tune that was just audible under the sounds of friendly chatter and jovial laughter.

Off in a quiet corner of the bar, Guile sat alone. For months he had been coming to this club, where he'd stay for a few hours, and slowly nurse a bottle of beer the whole time. Though he was no longer active military (his reaction to Charlie's death deemed him psychiatrically unfit for duty), he still wore his neatly pressed dress uniform whenever he came to the club. People sometimes approached him; from unattached women looking for a dance partner ("You look rather lonesome. Need some company?"), to men wanting to ask about warfare ("How many Krauts you killed?"). Without fail, he had dismissed everyone who approached. They eventually stopped trying, and he'd been left alone with his thoughts for the past few weeks.

A sudden hush moved through the crowd. Curious, Guile turned around as a stunningly beautiful newcomer arrived. She wore a light blue silk dress that matched her eyes, and her blonde hair was neatly woven in braids. A long, pink scar ran up the middle of her left cheek. Most interestingly, she had her eyes set on Guile, and she was walking straight toward him.

"Fancy meeting you here," the woman said with a high-class British accent. She took a seat next to Guile, and ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Do I know you?" Guile asked.

"I don't believe you do, Major."

"I'm no Major. I'm not even a soldier anymore." He looked back to his beer.

"And yet you still wear the uniform." She turned away briefly as the bartender brought her drink, and then turned back to Guile. "My name's Cammy White."

"A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Most seem to think so." She peered at Guile as she sipped her drink.

Tired of the woman's incessant stare, Guile let out a sigh and asked, "Look, is there something I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, Guile, there is something. Adolf Hitler has found himself a new scientist: M. Bison of Shadaloo. I understand you're familiar with him."

Guile said nothing in response, but he furrowed his brow and his frown grew heavier.

"Our governments are putting together a team to find out what they're doing and stop them. Chun-Li told us you could help."

"Chun-Li sent you, huh?" Guile chuckled softly, shaking his head. "She should know better than anyone else that I'm no help against Bison."

"She seems to believe otherwise. I'm inclined to agree with her."

"And what makes you say that?"

Cammy smirked and stood up from her stool. "Dance with me, Guile." She reached her hand out to him.

"I think you'd be happier with another partner, Miss White."

"I can decide that for myself, thanks." Cammy kept her hand out, looking at him expectantly. With a sigh, Guile finally stood and took her hand, which he found was pleasantly soft.

Cammy smiled brightly and tugged him to the dance floor. Many eyes followed them, some astonished by the recluse finally coming to join the crowd, others mesmerized by the low backline of Cammy's dress. The band began playing a slow waltz as they arrived, and the two began to dance.

"There, now is this so bad?" Cammy teased with a grin.

"No, it's not." Guile was silent for a moment. "What else can you tell me about Bison?"

"He's been recruiting over the past few years. We have reason to believe that he's been weakened, and he's looking to restore his Psycho Drive."

"And he plans to use Hitler as the means to that end."

"That's what Chun-Li's suggested, yes." She quieted for a moment, and her smile faded away. "We're being watched."

Guile nodded silently, then turned and dipped Cammy, his eyes darting around the club.

"One of Bison's new officers is an American crime lord," Cammy whispered into his ear as she brought her body scandalously close to Guile's, "a man called 'Balrog.'"

"We'd better leave."

"That's a good idea, I think. Once this song ends, of course."

They continued dancing for the next minute or two of the music, neither of them saying anything. Guile counted five men he didn't recognize who seemed to be watching them, plus three others whom he guessed were better at subtlety than the first five. He felt his adrenaline beginning to rush already, but his head remained clear, thanks to his fighting experience.

When the song ended, Cammy pulled him away from the dance floor, hugging his arm and smiling brightly. Guile tried to put on a similar front, though his forced smile wasn't exactly the most charming sight.

The bartender waved to them on their way out. Guile simply nodded back to him, noticing his pencil-thin mustache and athletic build.

Guile stopped. Wasn't the bartender a portly, clean-shaven man?

"Get down!" he shouted, pushing Cammy to the floor as the "bartender" pulled out a tommy gun, cackling as he squeezed the trigger.

"_Sonic Boom!"_ Guile roared as he threw a wave of energy at his assailant. The incoming bullets all melted as they met the blast, and it continued undeterred until it collided with the gunman. He flew back into the shelves and racks, where he was showered with breaking glass bottles and alcoholic beverages.

"_Cannon Spike!"_ Cammy called as she jumped from the ground, kicking a second assailant in the face. She landed perfectly on her high-heel shoed feet, one side of her skirt now torn and revealing a healthy amount of her leg.

More attackers rushed them, and Cammy and Guile stood back-to-back.

"I see seven of them. No guns," Cammy informed him.

"Same on this side."

The assassins came with knives and clubs, but they were of no use against the two heroic fighters. Guile easily evaded and countered their strikes as Cammy handily disarmed and disabled her attackers. Their punches, kicks, throws, and grapples proved too much for the villains, and before long they all lay unconscious on the floor, the club's patrons all frozen in shocked silence.

"Are you okay?" Guile asked Cammy, who nodded and confirmed the same in return.

"Not bad, kids. Not bad," said a deep and sinister voice. The heroes turned to see a very large man entering the club. His bulging muscles were clearly visible through his fancy suit, which was contrasted by the red boxing gloves he wore. "I thought this evening was gonna be boring."

"Who are you?" Guile demanded, both he and Cammy retaining their fighting stances.

The newcomer sneered. With a loud roar, he flexed every muscle in his body, which rent his suit asunder, beneath which he wore a boxer's uniform. Another group of his vile criminal minions came to his side.

"Call me 'Balrog'," the man said, grinning maliciously. He lunged straight for Guile as his lackeys charged Cammy.

Guile blocked Balrog's first few blows, but the boxer's assault was much stronger than the soldier had expected. Balrog broke through Guile's defense and struck him squarely in the jaw. Guile spat blood from his mouth, shooting a glare at his foe.

"Big mistake," he growled, throwing a vicious kick at Balrog's head. Balrog blocked the first kick, but was unprepared for the second blow to his stomach. As he doubled over, Guile uppercut him in the chin, knocking Balrog fell to the floor.

"Stinkin' cheat," he spat, getting himself back to his feet.

"Kicking isn't cheating, son. You should try it sometime."

Roaring like a bull, Balrog rushed Guile and threw a barrage of punches, headbutts, and bites. Guile managed to defend himself from any injury, but he knew the situation was getting desperate.

"Your kicks can't save you now!" Balrog boasted as reared his arm back, focusing energy into his fist.

"_Flash Kick!"_ Guile bellowed. A bright flash of energy enveloped his feet as he backflipped, the heels of his boots striking Balrog's chin, knocking him straight off his feet and sending him flying.

"_My bike money!" _Balrog's voice echoed through the club as he crashed through the front door.

"Not bad, Guile. I'm impressed," Cammy remarked as she brushed off her palms and straightened her hair, a pile of unconscious evildoers at her feet.

"You did some good work yourself."

Cammy beamed a smile. "So, will you help us? This doesn't seem like a good place for you to be anymore."

Guile was silent for a moment. He knew that he'd always wanted a chance to get back at Bison, and it certainly seemed the madman had it out for him. He turned back to Cammy.

"I'm in."


End file.
